As described in Patent Document 1, as an advertising method for products, the method using e-mails has been popular. As a terminal through which a user browses the e-mails, in addition to a feature phone and a Personal Computer (PC), a terminal such as a smart phone has been popular.
Generally, browsing advertising e-mails through the smart phone, which features instant browsability, is likely to produce higher advertising value compared with browsing through the PC.
In view of this situation, prices for advertisement may be changed between the distribution of e-mails for advertisement for the smart phones and the distribution of e-mails for advertisement for the PCs.
In this case, the e-mails distributed for the smart phones are preferably browsed with the smart phones.